


I Can't Live Without You

by Raven1704



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Character Death, Character Suicide, Gen, M/M, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1704/pseuds/Raven1704
Summary: Andrew died three months ago and Neil is devastated and can no longer bear the hole in his chest that eats him every day and the memories that fill him every time he thinks of Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story and it actually occurred to me this morning when I woke up. I didn't want to lose it, so I wrote it down. It is a short story, somewhat sad and I am thinking of turning it into a series. I hope you like it and if you see any errors, do not hesitate to tell me (with respect please).

It's been three months since Andrew's death, three months since a car crash took his life. Neil is devastated. He cries, screams, doesn't sleep or eat. The foxes are doing everything to take care of Neil, they take turns and stay with him. But one day, no one can stay with him because of work issues and because they have children to take care of. Neither is happy to leave Neil alone, but they have no choice. 

That day, Neil can't stand the hole in his chest anymore, it's painful. He takes the urn that contains Andrew's ashes and ride in his car. He drives and drives without a destination for hours. It's two in the morning when he finally stops. He is in front of an hotel, The good sleep, an hotel where he and Andrew knew each other completely for the first time. A place where their souls, like their bodies, were completely naked. This was the place where they engaged. The place where they both said their first "I adore you", because the word "love" was something that couldn't represent completely what they felt for each other and it was a word that used to bring bad memories in both Andrew and Neil. 

Adoration, that word didn't represent all their feelings, but it was better that "love" because it wasn't stained with lies or excuses. It wasn't the perfect word, but it was enough for them, since they believed that actions were worth more, a kiss, a caress, a look, it was these actions that complemented the "I adore you" that they shared in those nights where nightmares were unbearable or in those days where talking was not easy for Andrew, or the days where they felt lazy and did not go out to enjoy each other's company. 

The good sleep was the first place where they said those words and was the place where happened some of the best moments in their lifes. Neil was decided.

Neil got out of the car with the urn in hands and got into the hotel. Once he was inside, lots of good memories filled him. The receptionist wasn't there, so there was no one to ask questions when he took the elevator to4 the last floor.

When the elevator stopped, Neil went out and climbed the stairs that would lead him to the roof. Once there he sat on the edge still with the urn in his hands.

"Remember this place Drew?" Neil talked to the urn. "I do, in this exact place we engaged. It was funny because we both pull out engagement rings and asked at the same time." Neil sobbed and wiped a tear from his cheek, "Andrew, I can't live without you. I know you told me once that I wasn't your answer and you were not mine, but I guess you were. I never thought I would have a family, a husband or a life, but you gave me all of that when you told me to stay. Thanks, Andrew, for the life we share, and I hope we see each other after this."

Neil stood on the edge and looked down at the twelve stories that separated him from the ground. "I adore you, Andrew", these were his last words before jumping. He fell to the ground with a sharp blow and before closing his eyes for the last time, he saw the face of a blond man who said "I adore you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you see any grammatical errors, do not hesitate to tell me. English is not my first language, but I still decided to write this in English because I want to improve it.  
> Thanks for reading, bye!!!


End file.
